


Captain Commented on your Photo

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Cosplay, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, High School Student Eren Yeager, Instagram famous Levi, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Minor Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Online Relationship, Smut, Texting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, cosplayer Eren, cosplayer Levi, minor jealously, pining eren, slight angst due to long distance, very minor for confession purposes, very slight underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Eren had been following Captain's Instagram account for a long time and is one of the cosplayers biggest fans.What happens when Eren's own cosplay catches Captain's eye? Could it be the start of a great new friendship, or will it develop into something more?





	Captain Commented on your Photo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DatWriterWannaBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DATWRITERWANNABE!!!
> 
> I did my best to incorporate some of your favorite things; Ereri, cosplay, and online relationships--With a dash of webcam smut along the way ;P  
> I hope you like it and that your day is as absolutely wonderful as you are! <3<3<3  
> (Sorry about the unoriginal usernames lol)
> 
> Special thanks to [Aletheia_Nyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletheia_Nyx/pseuds/Aletheia_Nyx) for reading it over and fixing my _many_ typing errors (I'm really terrible so it was such a great help, thank you again!!)
> 
> Please Enjoy!!

 

 

 

Eren’s breath caught as he stared at the notification on his phone; eyes wide and heart racing as he skimmed the words.

 

****[Instagram] Captain commented on your photo****

 

Captain commented on his photo. _Captain_ ; the amazing, beautiful, flawless cosplayer, had commented on Eren’s cosplay photo. He was afraid to look. The hours he had spent staring at Captain’s photos, dreaming of meeting; discussing cosplay together, attending conventions together, _falling in love with each other._ Only to find out that Captain was kind of a dick.

Dick might have been a strong word, though he was a little full of himself and had occasionally come off as rude to his followers. Eren had made a mental note never to ask stupid questions on Captain’s posts, he wasn’t sure his heart could take Captain thinking he was an idiot.

“Eren, What’s wrong? You’re sweating,” Armin’s voice cut through Eren’s thoughts, looking over at his concerned best friend and holding up his phone.

“Oh my god! Captain commented on your photo?” Armin exclaimed, snatching the phone from Eren’s hand and clicking on the notification to bring up the picture of Eren dressed as the main character of his favorite anime.

“Looking good! Wink face,” Armin read, looking up at Eren with a grin, “You’re dying right now, aren’t you?”

“So much,” Eren squeaked, taking his phone back to stare at the works, the little wink face emote taunting him. What did it mean? Did Captain actually think Eren looked good? Did he think Eren’s cosplay was okay? Did he realize that together they cosplayed the biggest ship in the series?

Eren’s face burned at the thought. He hadn’t chose the character he had to cosplay because of Captain, though the Evan and Liam ship was his favorite in the series and it didn’t hurt that Captain looked almost identical to the anime character.

“Don’t get too worked up over it though, remember he’s kind of an ass,” Armin warned, though Eren was preoccupied with staring at the comment and imagining wild stories of photoshoots and fanservice.  

Eren could barely concentrate for the remainder of the day, daydreaming through his classes and constantly flicking between the apps on his phone; glad when the final bell rang, setting him free for the weekend so he could agonize over the comment and maybe work up the courage to reply.

 

  ~~ **Thanks for the comment!!** ~~

**** ~~**You really think so?** ~~

**** ~~**Omg I’m such a huge fan, I can’t believe you liked my picture** ~~

**** ~~**Fkjhfasdfhaqewiofq;uwfvna;klsdcefwjnwe;fjna I’M A FUCKING LOSER WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME** ~~

 

It had been over a day since Captain commented on Eren’s photo and had yet to come up with a decent response; staring at his computer for hours trying to come up with something cute and witty without sounding like the dorky fanboy he knew he was. He groaned at his own stupidity, berating himself for making this so much harder that it had to be. Captain wasn’t going to care how he responded, he’d probably find it stupid either way so what did Eren have to lose?

 

**Rogue: Thank you, that means so much coming from you! <3**

 

Eren held his breath as he hit enter, posting the response just as his phone began to ring; Armin’s name lighting up the screen.

“He—”

“You better not be staring at Captains comment right now,” Armin interrupted.

“I’m not!” Eren said, trying to sound offended, as though he hadn’t been doing exactly that for the past few hours.

“Eren…” Armin warned.

“I’m not!! I actually just replied and am turning it off right now,” Eren said.

“Good, because we’re going out!” Armin said.

“Whyyy?” Eren whined.

“Because Jean is having people in,” Armin said and Eren groaned even louder.

“Whyyyyy?” He repeated.

“Because I want to go and you’re not wasting your weekend fantasizing about Captain, now get ready, I’m almost there,” Armin said before the phone went dead.

 

Eren rolled his eyes before refreshing his page one last time to see no new comments or likes and turning off the computer to get ready to go out. It’s not that he disliked Jean, they just had very different opinions on… everything. Somehow Armin seemed to like Jean; _really_ like him. Eren couldn’t fathom why but he had to admit the two looked kind of cute together and Armin was his best friend, so Eren would do what he could to help them out.

They spent the evening playing Mario Kart and ordering pizza.  Jean was terrible at the game and lost every race against Eren until Armin shifted a little closer and began whispering strategies and techniques into Jean’s ear. The blush on Jean’s face did not go unnoticed, nor did the lingering hug after Armin jumped to congratulate him.

Reiner and Connie took over the game, while Eren squeezed onto the other couch beside Mikasa as she and Annie discussed fitness routines. He listened in for a little, though didn’t share the passion for fitness that they did; instead he turned his attention toward Sasha, Marco, and Bertolt as they watched funny YouTube videos on Bert’s phone, and finally back to Armin and Jean. Eren couldn’t help but to smile as he watched his best friend cozy up to Jean; both completely engrossed in the other with smiles on their face and pink dusting their cheeks.    

Eren didn’t stare for long, soon pulling out his phone to occupy his time until Armin wanted to go home; almost gasping in surprise at the notification on his lock screen.

 

****[Instagram] Captain replied to your comment****

 

Eren held his breath as he opened it, mixed feelings of terror and giddiness coursing through him; so excited that Captain responded but hoping it wasn’t Captain telling him how stupid his response had been. Captain wasn’t normally that mean, but Eren had an overactive imagination at times.  

 

**Captain: Aww, a heart. How cute**

 

Eren’s face burned as she shifted in his seat, strategically placing a hand near his mouth to cover the goofy grin he knew he was sporting and couldn’t even attempt to lose.  

Captain said he was cute. Captain thought _HE_ was cute! Well Captain thought the heart in his response was cute, but it was still the best day of Eren’s life. He wanted to respond again, but what could you possibly say to something like that?

**_~~Why, yes I am cute, want some more proof?~~_ **

**_~~Cute?? I’m not cute, you’re cute!~~_ ** 

**_~~Cute? I’ll be anything you want me to be, baby~~_ **

 

Once again, everything he could think of to say sounded utterly stupid and he was sure to embarrass himself. Instead he opted for simply liking the post and responding with a few blushing emotes; still embarrassing but at least he wouldn’t sound stupid.

Eren wished he could speak to Captain, say something funny or attention grabbing, something to make Captain notice him and see him as more than some silly, obsessed fan. He felt giddy whenever Captain would respond to his comments on Instagram, he felt special when they’d have a running conversation through tweets; but it always ended.Eren would run out of things to say and be too afraid of annoying the beautiful celebrity with mindless chatter to continue.

At least this time, Captain had initiated the short conversation and Eren was going to hold on to that feeling for the rest of his life… which wouldn’t be much longer if the Instagram private message that popped up on his screen had anything to do with it.

 

**Captain: Your Evan is really good, but your makeup could use some perfecting. Do you want some YouTube videos that helped me out when I started?**

**Rogue: Yes pls!**

****Captain sent a link****

****Captain sent a link****

****Captain sent a link****

**Captain: The first one is for eyebrows and realistic anime eyes, the second is contouring and shit, and the last one is just some really funny fails shit that I’ve been dying over for the past 15 minutes.**

**Rogue: This is amazing, thank you so much!!**

**Rogue: omggggg, I’ve seen that video. Fucking hilarious!**

**Captain: Right??**  

**Captain: My favorite clip is when the dude falls through the ice**

**Rogue: Yes!! I love it! I’m partial to anything with a skateboard**

**Captain: omg, yes those are so great too.**

**Captain: Do you skate? You look like a skater**

**Rogue: A little, I’m not very good**

**Rogue: … I look like a skater from my cosplay?**

**Captain: Nah, I creeped your photos**

 

Eren stared at his phone, completely dumbfounded. Captain had creeped him? Captain had gone out of his way to look at Eren’s pictures, he had sent Eren helpful videos, and now he was laughing about a stupid YouTube video with him.  

He was dreaming, he had to be. He hadn’t thought there had been any alcohol at Jean’s party, though that would explain how he had obviously blacked out and his overactive imagination was running wild with the last of his firing neurons before he succumbed to the inevitable alcohol poisoning.

He may have been overreacting a little.

 

**Rogue: Oh, you did?**

**Captain: Is that weird?**

**Rogue: No! of course not, I’m flattered!**

**Captain: Good. I figured it was only fair since you like every one of my photos**

**Rogue: You got me *sweat drop emote***

**Captain: You’re pretty cute. Not bad to talk to either**

**Rogue: I really like talking to you too!**

**Captain: It’s late, I need to sleep**

**Rogue: oh, right! It’s pretty late here too.**

**Captain: Goodnight**

**Captain: Don’t be a stranger**

**Rogue: I won’t. Sleep Well! <3**

 

“Armin!” Eren shouted across the room once his conversation with Captain ended.

“Eren? Are you okay?” Armin asked, untangling himself from Jean’s arms and rushing toward his best friend.

Eren couldn’t speak, too shocked by the conversation he had just had and wondering if he had somehow imagined the entire thing as he turned his phone toward Armin.

“Oh my god! Eren, oh my god!! This is amazing. He started talking to you first!” Armin exclaimed, snatching the phone from Eren’s hand and scrolling through the conversation.

“Was I stupid? I felt like my responses were stupid,” Eren groaned, his head falling into his hands.

“Not at all! You flowed well. I think he likes you,” Armin smiled.

“He does not! He was probably just bored,” Eren said, it was the only explanation as to why Captain would be speaking to him on a Saturday night.

“Try talking to him again, maybe you’re wrong,” Armin grinned, giving Eren back his phone, “He did tell you not to be a stranger.”

Eren stared at the conversation again, giving Armin a small nod. Captain had said that, hadn’t he? Was he just being friendly? Did he say that to everyone? Or did he actually want Eren to speak to him again? Butterflies burst through Eren’s stomach at the thought, how could this have happened? And how was he going to make the most of it?

Radio silence for three days probably wasn’t the best way to do it, though that’s how long it took before Eren managed to work up the courage and think up a conversation starter that wasn’t utterly inane. After three days of unbelievable stress and mentally berating himself, he finally decided to take a break and actually watch those videos Captain had linked to him; deciding after the best eyebrow he had ever drawn that a picture showing that he had taken Captain’s advice might be the best way to go.

 

*****Rogue Sent a Photo*****

 

**Rogue: Hey, thanks for the video, I think it really helped!**

 

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all… could you delete pictures in private messages on Instagram? Eren searched through the buttons and tabs, even searching in Google before a quiet ping was heard from his phone.

 

**Captain: It sure did, looking good!**

**Captain: also, damn kid, are your eyes real?**

Eren felt the blush spread over his entire body; Captain had complimented him, _again_. He wasn’t sure his heart could take regular conversations with the man. Especially if someone as gorgeous as Captain was complimenting him so freely.

**Rogue: Oh yeah they are *sweat drop emote* I didn’t put my contacts in since I was only practicing**

**Captain: Wow. You should definitely post more closeups without cosplay**

**Rogue: *flushed emote* *flushed emote***

 

Was Captain flirting with him? People commenting on Eren’s eyes was not new to him; his eyes were peculiar, a weird mix of green and blue and often described as unnaturally bright. He had learned to just go with it, graciously accept the compliments and shrug off the insults, but there was something about the way Captain was talking about them that seemed a little more than a simple compliment.  

Maybe he was just being hopeful and reading far too much into it, maybe Captain was just that type. Though Eren had been following Captain on Instagram for a while now, and he had never seen him compliment others so freely; at least not on public comments. It couldn’t hurt to test it out, something simple and vaguely innocent; plausible deniability if needed.

 

**Rogue: What about you? I don’t think I’ve seen you out of cosplay**

**Captain: Yeah I don’t share my personal pictures on this account**

**Rogue: Oh. Yeah that makes sense**

 

****Captain sent a photo****

 

**Captain: If I find this picture anywhere it’s not supposed to be I will find you and rip your balls out through your ears**

 

Eren let out a quiet gasp as he opened the photo, revealing a man even more beautiful that he had imagined. Captain looked mostly the same with his pointed chin, pale complexion, and dark hair; but also so different. His eyes were softer without the makeup, his lips more relaxed than when in character; he looked younger and absolutely adorable.  

 

**Captain: Yo, you better not be taking a shit**

**Rogue: No no, I’m here**

**Rogue: Sorry, I was distracted**

**Captain: We can talk later if you’re busy**

**Rogue: No! I was distracted by your picture. You’re gorgeous**

**Captain: oh**

**Captain: I’m not sure how to respond to that**

 

Eren grinned at the response, the hesitance to answer and the awkward words. Was Captain shy? He posted cosplay pictures all the time, had hundreds of people commenting on each one; telling him how amazing he was, how perfect his character was, but now when Eren complimented his picture he didn’t know how to respond? It was fucking cute and Eren’s crush on Captain may have spread to a little more than his cosplay look.

 

**Rogue: I doubt this is the first time you’ve heard it :P**

**Captain: By a stranger, outside of cosplay… yeah**

**Rogue: *Shocked emote***

**Rogue: A stranger? I’m** **_hurt_ **

**Rogue: lol I’m joking. This is like our second conversation**

**Captain: Better than the conversations I have with obsessed fans**

**Rogue: Bold of you to assume I’m not an obsessed fan**

**Captain: I was serious about your balls if you post that picture somewhere**

**Rogue: *laughing emote* I know, I’m kidding. I am a big fan but I like to think I’m not crazy**

**Captain: Aren’t we all a little crazy**

**Rogue: You have a point…**

**Captain: So Rogue, what sort of things do you like to do, other than cosplay?**

**Captain: Since we’re still strangers, maybe we should get to know each other…**

**Rogue: I like that idea. First of all, my real name is Eren**

**Captain: Levi**

 

Eren and Levi chatted for hours; to the point that Eren was nearly falling asleep between messages. He learned that Levi was nearly ten years older than him, lived a 5 hour train ride away, and worked at a printing company. He was glad when Levi did not seem to mind that Eren was a 17 year old high school student, though it did end their conversation for the evening since the older man yelled at him to go to sleep; it was 3am on a school night after all.  

Initiating conversations became much easier after that, the little voice in Eren’s head that told him that Levi was too popular or cool to speak with him died down. Levi seemed to genuinely enjoy chatting with Eren; he was much more down to earth than Eren thought he would be and possibly an even bigger nerd than Eren was himself.

Things were going very well and Eren couldn’t believe his luck; messaging his cosplay idol daily, talking about anything from cosplay to what they were eating for dinner that night. Levi ate much healthier than Eren and scolded him regularly, but Eren loved it and sent him pictures of his take out and processed food out of spite.

Eren loved their chit-chat and their banter, how Levi started conversations as often as Eren did, and the relationship they were developing. He still dreamed of it turning into more, his crush on Levi continuously growing more towards love than he’d like to admit. It wasn’t something he was going to worry about yet, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind while he enjoyed Levi’s company; smiling like an idiot each time they spoke and jumping to grab his phone whenever it buzzed with a notification.

 

**Levi: Hey, I’m doing a live video in a few minutes, come talk to me**

 

“Eren, put your phone away, we’re shopping,” Carla said as she picked through the packages of chicken at the grocery store. Eren wasn’t sure how she could have possibly seen him from where they stood, though he didn’t dare question his all knowing and sometimes terrifying mother.

“How long until we’re finished?” Eren asked.

“As long as it takes. You eat most of the food, you could at least help pick it out,” Carla said, throwing a tray in the cart and moving on toward the next section.

 

**Eren: I’m at the store, with my mom *weary face emote***

**Eren: Don’t start without me!**

 

“Yeah but, how long? Do you think?” Eren asked, hurrying to catch up

“Why? You have other plans?” Carla raised an eyebrow at him before her face melted into a smile and a gleam filled her eyes, “Is it a boy?”  

“What?! No!” Eren exclaimed, his voice much higher than normal.

“It is! Is he cute? Can I meet him?” Carla teased.

“I haven’t even met him,” Eren grumbled, his face burning as he avoided her eyes and glancing at his phone.

 

**Levi: Hurry your ass up, the show must go on!**

 

“He’s one of my cosplay friends,” Eren explained, “He’s doing a video and I want to watch.”

“Oh, one of your internet friends,” Carla said, “You’re being careful right?”

“Yes Mom, I know all about internet dangers. I don’t give out my location, last name, or anything other personal information that could be used against me. And Levi is about to do a live video so I’ll know I’m not talking to some 50 year old creeper,” Eren droned with a sigh.

“Alright, alright fine. You know what you’re doing, go pick out some things in the freezer aisle and I’ll meet you at the cash registers,” Carla said with a roll of her eyes.  

“Thanks mom,” Eren grinned, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing toward the freezer aisle.

 

****[Instagram] Captain started a live video****

 

**Eren: You suck!**

**Eren: I’ll be home in 15**

 

Eren had never brought the groceries into the house as quickly in his entire life, he was short of breath by the time he ran up to his bedroom and turned on his computer; excited to see Levi outside of a picture and hear his voice for the first time.

His smile faltered as he clicked on the video; a box filling his screen and showing an image of Levi in full cosplay, sitting beside another man in similar cosplay.  

Eren recognized him immediately; Commander, another amazing cosplayer that Levi had done a few photoshoots with. His character, Irving, was part of another popular ship with Liam and Eren could feel the jealousy bubbling up inside of him; almost missing the smile that spread over Levi’s face because of it.

“Hey! Rogue finally made it!” He exclaimed, his voice much deeper than Eren had imagined. Butterflies erupting in his stomach and chasing the bubbles of jealousy away at the thought that Levi’s smile was meant for him.

 

**Rogue: Sorry I’m late, just got in**

 

“Nah, that’s alright, we’ve just been fucking around, hey are you in cosplay? Guys, you should see this guy’s Evan cosplay, he’s really great,” Levi said.

Eren blushed at the compliment, watching the messages flow in, some asking for pictures, some saying Levi was obviously better, and some completely ignoring the topic and asking for fanservice of Liam and Irving.

 

**Rogue: I’m not, sorry**

 

“Here look, he’s awesome,” Levi said, showing his phone to the camera, Eren’s latest cosplay picture on the screen for a moment before leaning in to read some of the comments.

“You shits, I told you we’re not doing that! Photoshoots are one thing but his boyfriend would beat my ass if I kissed him, even for you fuckers,” Levi said, glaring at the screen.

“He would not!” Commander laughed beside him.

“He’s bigger than him, I’m not taking the chance,” Levi said, gesturing toward Commander for the camera before leaning back in to read more of the messages. Eren couldn’t help but to find Levi’s squinty face adorably endearing, even if he was feeling a little bitter about the gorgeous man sitting so close to him.

“That’s okay Rogue, you should join the video anyway. Come on, it’ll be fun,” Levi said

 

****Captain sent a video request****

 

Eren heart pounded against his chest, Levi wanted him to join the video? Why the hell did Levi want him to join the video? Did he look okay? What should he say? He wasn’t even in cosplay!

“Come on Rogue, I’m sure you look fine,” Levi smirked, as though he knew exactly what Eren was thinking.  

Eren took a deep breath, hoped that the redness of his face didn’t show up in the dimly lit room and clicked the accept button.

“Hey,” He said awkwardly as his picture appeared on the screen below Levi’s.

“Oh wow, he is cute,” Commander grinned.

“So uh… what are we doing?” Eren asked nervously, never having been on a live video before. He was nervous about the viewers, though his true terror was talking to Levi in real time and trying his best not to fuck up or come off as utterly boring.

“Nothing really, just shooting the shit. What did you buy at the store?” Levi asked, his voice almost bored though his eyes burning into the screen. Eren felt his blush grow warmer, wondering if Levi was staring at him, did he like what he saw? Was he disappointed? So many questions, scenarios, and doubts ran through his mind, melding together into a nervous ball in his stomach.

“Just groceries,” Eren said, cringing as new messages popped up on the screen, some of Levi’s fans did not seem to like him much.

“So Rogue, what made you start doing cosplay?” Commander asked.

“Oh…um… Captain actually,” Eren said shyly.

“Me?” Levi’s asked in surprise. They had been chatting back and forth for weeks now, though this fact hadn’t come up yet. Eren had been almost afraid to share; he didn’t want to seem like a crazy fan.

“Yeah, I mean… I really loved the show and Evan’s character. I was looking at cosplayers and I found Captain and he’s just so amazing. I was inspired to try it myself,” Eren explained.

“I’m flattered,” Levi said with a soft smile.

“Captain is really great isn’t he? He helped me put together my cosplay, I’d be lost without him,” Commander smiled.

“Your cosplay is really great too Commander! I really like the photoshoots you do together,” Eren said, fighting the knot in his stomach over the obvious intimacy the two shared.

“Thank you, Rogue,” Commander said.

“I wouldn’t mind doing a Liam and Evan photoshoot sometime,” Levi said simply.

“You might lose some followers,” Eren said meekly as he watched the messages blow up with mixed reviews, though he couldn’t help but grin at the idea of a photoshoot with Levi, it would be a dream come true.

“Fuck em,” Levi shrugged.

“Captain,” Commander said sternly.

“Hey, it’s my cosplay and I like the ship. I’ve just never had an Evan to pose with before,” Levi said, shooting a glare at Commander before turning back to the screen with a small smile that made Eren’s heart melt.

 

Eren wasn’t sure how someone could be so cute, sexy, and beautiful all at once, but Levi somehow managed it with ease. Eren loved his ‘no fucks given’ attitude and playful banter, even when it was between Levi and Commander.  

Eren eased into the video, becoming more comfortable as they continued talking of cosplay, Liam ships, and the show in general. Eren enjoyed interacting with the fans, most even coming around and directing questions at him as well as the others.  

Overall it was a nice evening of video chatting and Eren was a little disappointed when Levi said he had had enough and it was time to go. Though Levi was full of surprises as another chat request popped up on Eren’s screen not a minute after the first one ended.

 

“Hey,” Levi said as Eren’s screen filled with the three of them again, though this time the video was private.

“Hi,” Eren smiled.

“You can go if you want. I was tired of the live stream but I wouldn’t mind talking with you longer… if you want,” Levi said, a hint of hesitation in his voice.

“I’d like that,” Eren smiled, loving how Levi seemed almost shy about it.

“Oh by the way, this is Erwin,” Levi introduced as Erwin waved beside him.

“It was nice to finally meet you Eren, I’ve heard a lot about you,” he said before getting an elbow to the side.

“No he hasn’t,” Levi growled.

“It was nice to meet you too Erwin,” Eren laughed.

“Well, it’s been fun but I have to get going, enjoy your evening guys,” Erwin smiled, patting Levi on the shoulder before stepping out of view.

“You two seem close,” Eren said when he was sure Erwin had left the room, hoping the twinge of jealousy wasn’t too evident in his voice.

“Yeah we are,” Levi said fondly, pulling off some of his cosplay layers.

“That’s nice…” Eren said, feeling his face heat up as Levi’s expression turned curious and a small smirk stretched over his lips.

“Are you jealous?” He asked.

“What? No! Of course not!” Eren exclaimed, his voice higher than he would have liked.

“You know, I wasn’t kidding when I said he had a boyfriend. A very large boyfriend who loves him very much,” Levi explained, “Besides, he’s my best friend. I love him like a brother.”

“Oh, that’s good then,” Eren said, unsure of what else to say and feeling stupid for bringing it up.

“Good, huh? You seem awfully invested in my romantic life, something you’d like to tell me Eren?” Levi teased.

“What? No... I...” Eren stammered. This was it. It was all over. Time to dig himself a hole and live there until the embarrassment was long forgotten.

“I like you too, Eren,” Levi said softly, the teasing smile gone from his face and a pink tint over the bridge of his nose.

“Really?” Eren gaped, his brain short circuiting over the new information.

“Yes you shit. You’re funny and sweet and unbelievably gorgeous,” Levi snapped, his words harsh as though to cover up the pink that was now spreading to his cheeks.

“I…um… I think that’s you,” Eren said with a grin.

“Fuck off, brat,” Levi growled, though his scowl didn’t hold well with the smile threatening the corners of his mouth.

“So, what does this mean?” Eren asked.

“What would you like it to mean?” Levi asked.

“That we should get to know each other better?” Eren suggested shyly.

“I’d like that,” Levi smiled.

 

Once again, Eren couldn’t believe his luck. Not only had he become friends with his favorite cosplayer, but they now shared mutual feelings for each other? Eren was ecstatic.

Their interactions didn’t change, they spent their time talking about the same random things that they had all along; sharing funny pictures, complaining about rude assholes they encountered, gushing about fandom content. It was the same and it was different all at once, it was still so easy to talk with Levi, to just be his friend and a part of his life, but at the same time it still amazed Eren that Levi liked him back. Sometimes his heart would clench with happiness at the thought and he’d pinch himself to ensure it was real.

One thing that did change drastically was the amount of time they spent video chatting. It became almost a nightly occurrence, even if they only had time for a simple good night and Eren loved it.  

 

“So, your birthday is coming up,” Levi said late one night, his eyes droopy as he lay in bed on Eren’s laptop screen, looking adorable as he fought to stay awake.

“You remembered?” Eren smiled, keeping his voice down as not to disturb his parents upstairs.

“Of course I remembered,” Levi frowned, “You’re important to me.”

“I know, thank you,” Eren laughed softly.

“I wish I could celebrate with you,” Levi said.

“We can celebrate,” Eren insisted.

“In person, I mean.” Levi sighed.

“I wish we could too, but just talking to you will be enough,” Eren said.

“There’s a convention the weekend after, I checked and it’s almost in the middle between us. Do you think you could go?” Levi asked, his eyes fully open now as he stared at Eren through the screen.

“Really? I’d love to, but I’m not sure if I can,” Eren said, unsure if his parents would allow him to travel across the country to meet his internet boyfriend, and he knew he didn’t have enough money to do it without their help.

“I’ll pay for the hotel room and your entry fee, it can be your birthday gift. You just need to get here,” Levi said.

“We’ll share a room?” Eren asked, suddenly shy as he thought about being so close to Levi.

“Yeah, if that’s okay with you. We can get two beds, or I can sleep in Erwin and Mike’s room. Whatever you’re comfortable with, I just want to see you,” Levi insisted.

“I want to see you too. I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed. I mean if you don’t,” Eren said unable to meet Levi’s eyes.  

 

He wanted nothing more than to share a bed with Levi, cuddle up into his strong arms and fall asleep with him. He was falling hard for the older man and thought every night what it would be like to crawl in bed beside him and kiss him good night, to press their naked bodies against each other and make love to each other.  

It was the one thing that Eren was still to afraid to bring up and Levi had never hinted either. He knew Levi liked him romantically but he had no idea about his sexual feelings toward him and it terrified him to ask.

 

“Believe me, I wouldn’t mind,” Levi said with a shy smile.

“Really? You never… um…” Eren began, working up the courage to have the conversation while mentally kicking himself for it at the same time.

“You’ll be eighteen then,” Levi interrupted, his eyes looking away from the screen bashfully, as though he felt as uncomfortable about the conversation as Eren did.

“Oh,” Eren said, eyes widened as the realization hit him, “That’s why you’ve never wanted to…” he trailed off.

“I have wanted to. Eren you’re gorgeous, of course I’ve wanted to,” Levi admitted.

“We could, you know,” Eren said, unsure where the burst of bravery was coming from.

“Not yet,” Levi said gently.

 

Eren couldn’t help but smile, even though he had just been mildly rejected. He wouldn’t push for it, he knew Levi cared about him and the thought of Levi wanting to do it in the future was enough to keep him happy. He didn’t feel there would be any difference in him now as there would be in a few weeks, but to keep Levi comfortable, Eren was willing to follow the personal rules Levi had set for himself.

“Okay, not yet,” Eren agreed, watching Levi let out a small sigh of relief and lay back down on his pillow.

 

They talked for a little longer while Levi drifted in and out of consciousness. Eren loved to watch him sleep, he looked so young and angelic as his face relaxed and his eyelashes fan fanned out over his cheeks. He watched for a moment longer to ensure Levi was actually asleep before reluctantly turning off the video and snuggling down in his own bed; falling asleep with thoughts of Levi running through his mind.

Eren planned to use any birthday money he received to pay for his train tickets, hoping his parents would lend him anything more he needed. In the meantime he prepared for the trip as though there was nothing to stop him; there was nothing to stop him, this was his chance to meet Levi and he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity.

They had made a new step in their relationship since their talk, sometimes teetering over the line of Levi’s rules, with hints and innuendos but realizing that their feelings for each other were growing stronger each day. Eren figured it was too early to be thinking about love yet, though sometimes when he was alone with his thoughts, he could think of nothing else.  

 

**Levi: Are you finished yet?**

 

Eren laughed quietly as he read the text. It was finally his birthday and Levi had been texting sporadically for the past hour to see when Eren would be available. He could be incredibly impatient and Eren knew he shouldn’t, but he found it adorable.

His parents had planned a small dinner for him, inviting Armin over and in turn Jean to celebrate with them. Jean had become a little less insufferable since he and Armin had officially began dating, though he and Eren still tended to butt heads on nearly everything; including the movie they had picked out to watch after dinner.

 

**Rouge: Movie is almost over, then I’m sure Armin and Jean will leave**

**Levi: Hurry up, I want to wish you a happy birthday**

**Eren: You did. Six times already**

**Levi: You know what I mean**

**Eren: XD I do**

**Eren: Give me 30 minutes**

 

“We can leave now if you want,” Armin smirked from beside Eren, looking cozy cuddled up into Jean’s chest.

“What? no! The movie isn’t over,” Eren insisted.

“This movie sucks anyway,” Jean said.

“You suck!” Eren snapped before Armin elbowed them both in the ribs.

“Come on Jean, lets go, I’m sure Eren is itching to talk to his boyfriend,” Armin smiled, stretching as he stood up from the couch.

“Thanks,” Eren smiled sheepishly and following them toward the porch.

“This was fun, Happy Birthday,” Armin smiled, giving Eren a hug before leading Jean out the door.

“Yeah, Happy Birthday, have fun with your boyfriend,” Jean said, patting Eren on the back with a smirk.

“Thanks,” Eren rolled his eyes, though couldn’t stop his smile.

“Armin is gone?” Carla asked, popping her head through the kitchen doorway.

“Yeah, he and Jean just left,” Eren said.

“I like them together,” Carla smiled.

“I do too actually,” Eren agreed honestly; Armin and Jean fit surprisingly well together and Eren was nothing but happy for them both. He was also a little jealous that they got to cuddle and spend so much time together, but it wasn’t Armin’s fault that Eren’s boyfriend was on the other end of a computer screen.

“We’ll I’m going up to my room, good night,” Eren said

“Hold on, we have one more thing for you,” Carla said, leading Eren into the kitchen where Grisha was nursing a cup of tea at the table.

“You already gave me a present,” Eren said surprised  

“And now you have one more,” Grisha smiled, pushing a white envelope toward Eren.

“We know how much you wanted to go. You’re an adult now, you can make your own decisions,” Carla said as Eren opened up the envelope to find his train ticket.

“Thank you!” He shouted, hugging his mother tightly,  

“Just promise you’ll be careful,” Grisha said.

“I will, Thank you so much!” Eren cried, “I have to go tell Levi!”

He barely even heard his parents calling out good night to him as he dashed toward his bedroom in the basement.

 

**Eren: My parents gave me the train ticket!!**

**Eren: I’m free now, are you? I need to see you!**

**Levi: Are you alone?**

**Eren: Yes**

 

****Levi is calling you****

 

“Levi! I’m going! I can’t believe we’re going to mee….” Eren’s breath caught in his throat as Levi appeared on his screen.

 

Of all the video chats they had had over the past few months, none of them had opened like this; at least none that happened outside of Eren’s imagination. There on his screen was Levi, dressed in nothing at all and laying on his stomach. The camera was positioned on an angle so that Eren could see the entire length of him; his beautiful face in the corner of the screen and the rest filled with his creamy skin, thin waist, muscular thighs, and perfectly curved ass.  

Eren was sure he was drooling, though with his brain short circuiting he couldn’t even bring up a hand to wipe it away.

 

“Happy Birthday Eren,” Levi said, a small smile on his lips as he face tilted partially off screen, “Do you like it?”

“I…” Eren squeaked before clearing his throat awkwardly, “You’re beautiful.”

“Sorry I can’t be there to celebrate with you, I thought this might be okay though,” Levi said.

“More than okay,” Eren breathed, still completely captivated by Levi’s body.

“Good,” Levi smirked, “So Birthday Boy, how do you want your present?”

“O-on your side,” Eren whispered, his body burning from the look of pure sex that Levi threw at him before shifting his weight to his side.

“Like this?” Levi hummed, his long fingers slowly moving over his side, laying gently on his hip; Eren’s mouth watering at the sight of Levi’s soft cock laying against his thigh.

“Sorry, I was hard earlier but you were too busy,” Levi teased.

“If I had known…” Eren said, letting out a soft groan as he palmed his own growing erection through his jeans.

“Make more noises like that and it won’t be a problem,” Levi chuckled, reaching his hand down to circle his length and pumping it slowly.

Eren watched, completely captivated by the movement, “You’re bigger than I though you’d be,” he whispered.

“Oh yeah? Do you like that?” Levi asked, his voice deep and breathy while Eren could only nod in approval, too mesmerized by the show Levi was giving him.  

“I’m glad. I’ll make you feel so good, reach all the right places until you’re screaming my name,” Levi said, still stroking himself slowly as his eyes stared at Eren, “I know it’s not my birthday, but I’d love to see you too.”

“Right, oh my god.” Eren said, pushing his chair out quickly and fighting with the button on his jeans with trembling fingers.  

 

He wanted this more than anything, he had been dreaming about this since he and Levi had first confessed their feelings for each other; but now as it was happening, he was terrified. What if he looked stupid? What if he did it wrong? Levi deserved more than an inexperienced fool that didn’t know how to please him.

 

“Calm down Eren, it’s only me. No need to be nervous,” Levi’s gentle voice soothed through the speaker of Eren’s laptop.

“I know. Fuck, I’m sorry,” Eren said, abandoning his attempt to undress himself and staring down at his hands in his lap.

“It’s okay, hey, look at me,” Levi said and Eren lifted his eyes back to the screen. Levi was now sitting cross-legged on the bed, his intense gray eyes staring at Eren with soft understanding, “We don’t have to anything if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to!” Eren insisted, “I just… haven’t before.”

“That’s okay,” Levi smiled, “We have lots of time.”

‘Will you tell me what to do?” Eren whispered, heat spreading through his body as Levi’s eyes visibly darkened in what Eren hoped was arousal.

“Okay,” He said, his voice husky once more, ‘Put your laptop on the desk and point it toward the bed.”

Eren nodded, quickly positioning the laptop as Levi instructed and sitting on the bed in the center of the frame.

“Perfect. Are you relaxed?” Levi asked and Eren nodded again, “Good, take off your clothes. Slowly.”

 

Eren took a deep breath before reaching for the button of his jeans, this time opening it with ease and sliding both his jeans and boxers down his legs slowly. Levi’s eyes followed the fabric until it was tossed out of sight, only then moving back up to meet Eren’s, waiting for him to complete his task.

Eren’s entire body felt hot as he lifted the hem of his shirt over his head, tossing the garment into the pile with the others as he heard Levi take in a deep breath.

 

“Fuck Eren, you’re beautiful,” He said, eyes roaming over every inch of Eren’s body.  

Eren’s confidence boosted a little at Levi’s words; the way his eyes lingered on him making his body tingle and his cock harden. With the small amount of courage he was able to muster, he scooted back on the bed, leaning against the pillows and letting his legs fall open.

Levi’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he stared; his hand reaching down and pumping his now fully formed erection, “Touch yourself.”

Eren shivered, arousal coursing through him at the commanding tone. Sliding his fingers slowly over his chest and abdomen, trailing down until they reached his own throbbing length and stroking himself in time with Levi.

“I wish I was there with you,” Levi groaned.

“Oh yeah? What would you do to me?” Eren asked bravely, the nervousness finally melting away as he pleasured himself for Levi.

“I’d kiss you, I wouldn’t leave any piece of your skin untouched,” Levi breathed.

“What else?” Eren whined, imaging Levi’s lips on him; nipping and sucking on his skin, leaving marks in places only Levi would see.

“I’d prepare you, slowly and thoroughly until you’re trembling from my touch and begging for my cock,” Levi said, his breath hitching as the hand on his cock slowed, as though trying to delay the pleasure.

“I want your cock Levi. I need it,” Eren whimpered.

“Do you have any lube, Eren?” Levi asked, the sound of his name on Levi’s lips shooting another spike of arousal though Eren’s body..

“You’re so gorgeous, I can’t wait to have my hands on you,” Levi growled as Eren twisted his body to reach into his nightstand.

“I wish they were on me now,” Eren said, grinding himself into the bed and earning another groan from his boyfriend.

“Soon baby. Soon,” Levi said.

Eren laid back against the pillows, squirting some lube onto his fingers and slipping them down toward his entrance, “Is this okay Levi?”

“Y-yes,” Levi cleared his throat, “You’re doing so good, prepare yourself for me, pretend that I’m there doing it for you.”

 

Eren gasped as he pushed a finger inside, it wasn’t the first time he had done this to himself and it wouldn’t be the last, but there was something about having Levi watch him as he slipped his finger in and out that made it an entirely new experience. Eren relaxed his body as he added another, letting out a whimper as he closed his eyes and imagined they were Levi’s; Levi’s moans and whispers of praise filling his ears as he stroked his insides.

“Levi, I’m so close,” Eren cried, opening his eyes as he stroked himself with a hurried pace, the pleasure building inside of him almost too much as he took in Levi’s flushed skin and fucked out expression.

“I’m close too,” Levi said, pumping himself harshly while his eyes dared not to move from Eren’s form.

 

They came together with deep moans of each others name, Eren’s body convulsing as he painted his chest with streaks of while and threw his head back until the stars danced out of his vision. It was the strongest orgasm he had ever had and his heart ached for Levi’s touch as his body finally began to relax.

“That was amazing,” Levi whispered, the camera moved up to show his head and shoulders as he lay on his pillow with heavy eyes.

“It was,” Eren agreed.

“You look sad,” Levi commented, sadness creeping into his own eyes.

“I’m not, I’m really happy. I just wish you were here with me,” Eren said, smiling though the tears that threatened to overflow from his eyes.

“I wish I was too,” Levi said, looking a little glassy though the computer screen as well.

“Soon?” Eren asked, holding on to the happiness of the coming weekend when Levi would finally be in his arms.

“Soon,” Levi agreed with a smile.

 

 

Eren barely slept for the rest of the week, far too excited about his trip and meeting his boyfriend. When the day finally came, he could barely contain himself as he checked his bag for everything he needed and made his way to the train station much earlier than necessary.  

After what felt like days, Eren finally made it to his destination; rushing toward the hotel to drop his bag at the front desk where, under Levi’s instructions, the concierge would give Eren his convention pass and bring the bag to the room. Eren was disappointed that Levi had been unable to meet him at the train station, though being as popular as he was, Levi had been roped into a meet and greet that overlapped Eren’s arrival time.

It was better this way, Eren had time to collect himself; fix his cosplay, brush his teeth, and attempt to calm his nerves before making his way to the convention in the attached building.

Eren looked around the centre, there were more people than he had ever seen in one place. Some dressed as characters of their favorite anime, others just wearing various pieces of merchandise, and everyone shouting with excitement. It was absolutely insane and Eren loved every moment of it.

 

**Eren: I’m here, where are you?**

 

He didn’t even have time to wait for an answer before he was being pulled toward a group of teenage girls begging him for pictures. Eren had never felt so special, everywhere he turned there were more people wanting a picture with him, most of them simply because they loved the character he was cosplaying, though he was surprised and terribly flattered over the amount of people who recognized him from his Instagram page.

 

**Levi: I’m near the fire exit near the back of the main room**

**Levi: Yo, you still there?**

**Levi: Have you been swarmed?**

 

Eren smiled at Levi’s messages when he finally managed to escape from the hoards of fans. Levi was as anxious as Eren over finally being able to meet and it made Eren’s heart melt. He still didn’t know what he was going to do, or what he was going to say. All of the conversations they’ve had, no matter how well they knew each other, none of it prepared Eren for what he was going to say when Levi was finally standing before him. He felt sick with nervousness, though too happy to even let it bother him

“There you are!” A deep voice startled him, a large hand gripping his shoulder as he looked wide eyed up at the enormous man who was dressed similarly to Eren.

“Mike?” Eren asked, recognizing the man from the pictures Levi had sent, though he was far more intimidating and huge in person.

“Yeah, nice to finally meet you, Levi is over here,” Mike said with a soft smile, leading Eren through the crowd.

Eren’s heart began to pound against his chest. This was it, after months of dreaming, the moment had finally come. Eren was finally going to meet his Levi.

Then Eren saw him and it was like everything stood still. He was beautiful, it was no surprise. Levi was always beautiful, in every photo or video Eren had ever seen. Maybe Eren was being sappy, or maybe the breath he hadn’t realize he was holding was starting to fuck with his brain, but seeing Levi now in person, even from twenty feet away, he was even more gorgeous than Eren could have imagined.  

All of the excitement and anticipation of this moment washed over Eren as Levi’s eyes met his; all of the uncertainty of what to say or do when they finally met faded away and Eren did the only thing that felt right.  

Levi’s eyes widened as Eren ran towards him, barely having  time to react before Eren’s arms were thrown around him in a bone crushing hug. The feel of Levi’s body against Eren’s barely grounding him in the surreal moment and Levi’s gentle whisper of “Hi Eren,” as his arms slid around Eren’s waist making his heart melt.

 

“I missed you,” Eren said, his voice muffled into Levi’s shoulder, refusing to let go just yet.

“This is the first time we’ve met,” Levi laughed, stroking Eren’s back with no hints of letting go either and burying his nose in Eren’s hair, “I’ve missed you too.”

“I can’t believe I’m here,” Eren said, wiping a stray tear from his eye as he pulled away only enough to look at Levi while camera flashes went off around them.

“I’m really happy to see you,” Levi said, smiling wider than Eren had ever seen and it made him look even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

“Me too, you’re even smaller than I thought,” Eren laughed, he chest filling with warmth as Levi’s smile melted into a playful glare.

“Not where it counts, if you remember,” He grumbled.

“I remember,” Eren laughed again, too happy to even be embarrassed by the words.

 

They refused to let go of each other, even when fans came up to get their picture or talk to them about their cosplay; Eren’s hand remained laced with Levi’s. It was the best feeling in the world, to have Levi beside him, to feel his body against his as they posed for pictures.

Eren was exhausted by the time they made it back to the hotel but it had been the best day of his life. All those people who shared his interests, meeting some of his favorite cosplayers, having fans gush over him almost as much as they did Levi. He even enjoyed getting to know Erwin and Mike a little better throughout the day and during dinner. He had already loved them from all the things Levi had said about his best friends, but spending time with them, Eren realized how great they actually were and how much they all cared for each other. Eren was honoured to be welcomed so easily into their group.

 

“So Erwin loves you,” Levi chuckled as he unlocked the hotel room door and led Eren inside.

“Does he? I really like him too,” Eren smiled, flopping down on the edge of the queen size bed.

“Not as much as you like me I hope,” Levi said, stepping in between Eren’s legs and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Umm…” Eren said, pretending to think about it before looking up at Levi with a wide grin, “Definitely not.”

“Good,” Levi glared playfully.

“I still can’t believe you’re right here,” Eren said, staring up into Levi’s eyes, memorizing every speckle.

“I really want to kiss you,” Levi whispered.

“Then kiss me,” Eren said, his heart thudding against his chest painfully at the words.

“If I kiss you now I won’t be able to stop kissing you and we really need to get cleaned up first,” Levi said with a groan.

“Your cleaning habits are too cute,” Eren laughed, finally experiencing them first hand.

“Remember that when we’ve been together a while and they become annoying,” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Never,” Eren grinned, standing up and kissing Levi on the forehead before leading him to the bathroom to change out of their cosplay and take [separate] showers.

 

Levi was waiting in the bed when Eren came out of the bathroom, his skin still flushed and tingling from the hot shower as his eyes roamed over Levi’s form; discreetly pinching himself just in case he was dreaming before climbing in beside him.

Levi leaned back on the pillow, opening his arms so Eren could cuddle into his chest. It was a little awkward with Eren being bigger than Levi but it worked and Eren had never felt so comfortable as he lay his head on Levi’s chest; listening to his heart beat while fingers stroked through his hair.

 

“Eren,” Levi said softly, his voice weak and almost nervous as Eren looked up into his eyes.

“Yeah?” Eren asked, hints of worry creeping into his mind as he studied Levi’s face.

 

Levi stared into his eyes for a moment longer before taking a deep breath, “I love you.”

Eren’s heart stopped. Of all the things he thought Levi was going to say, that wasn’t one of them. He stared at Levi with impossibly wide eyes, trying to will himself to speak. What should he do? What should he say? Levi loved him! There was only one thing to say.

“I love you too,” he said, watching the relief flood into Levi’s eyes and his shoulders relax.

“Thank god,” He smiled, slipping a finger underneath Eren’s chin, tilting his face up and pressing their lips together.

 

The kiss was soft, tender, and perfect. The press of Levi’s lips against Eren’s was firm yet undemanding; filled with love and promise. Eren never wanted to part, he wanted to feel Levi’s lips move against his own for the rest of his life.

Their hands explored while their bodies moved together slowly; Eren still unable to believe that Levi was here with him, even with his fingers tangled in Levi’s hair and Levi sucking bruises into his collarbones. Everything was perfect; from the desperate kisses they shared to the intense look in Levi’s eyes, staring down into Eren’s as they made love.

 

In that moment Eren didn’t care that it was the first time they were meeting in person, or that in a few short days they would be apart again. All that mattered was that moment, when Levi was his and he was Levi’s,  that they loved each other.

Eren smiled as he rested his head on Levi’s chest, holding the older man tight while he replayed the events of the evening. Levi’s gentle touches, his soft words; they made Eren’s heart ache with happiness and he promised to hold on to Levi for as long as he could and hope the weekend would last forever.

 

Unfortunately it didn’t; the rest of the weekend went by much too fast and before Eren knew it, the convention was over and Eren was standing in the train station; holding Levi’s hands and silently begging himself not to cry.  

“I don’t want to go,” Eren whispered, staring into Levi’s dark gray eyes as they shimmered with his own unshed tears.

“I don’t want you to either,” Levi said sadly, “We’ll see each other again soon.”  

“Promise?” Eren asked hopefully, he had no idea when he would be able to see Levi again, but there was no way he wouldn’t do everything in his power to make sure he did.

“I promise, I will make it happen,” Levi assured.

“I love you,” Eren whispered, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck.

“I love you too,” Levi said, his voice muffled into Eren’s chest and his fingers tightening their grip on Eren’s coat as the train pulled into the stop.

 

With one final kiss they said their goodbyes and Eren reluctantly broke away to dash toward the train on it’s last boarding call. With tears streaming down his face, he watched Levi through the window until he was nothing more that a small dark blur in the distance.  

Wiping his eyes and trying to focus on the amazing time spent with Levi over the past few days, Eren sat back in his seat and pulled out his phone as it vibrated in his pocket. Eren’s heart clenched in his chest and a smile spread over his face as he read the message; knowing Levi would keep his promise.

 

**Levi: I love you Eren**

**Levi: We’ll see each other again soon. I have you now, I’m not letting go**

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Eren, I’m home!” Levi called as Eren heard the front door of their apartment open and shut.

“In here!” Eren said, smiling up at Levi as the older man leaned in through the doorway, his nose and cheeks pink from the chilly late winter air.

 

Even three years into their relationship, Eren still found Levi to be the most gorgeous person he had ever met. He no longer felt shy and awkward around him, especially since they had moved in together the year before when Eren transferred to the college in Levi’s home city; though he’s be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat whenever Levi walked into the room.

 

“What are you doing?” Levi asked, eyes looking over the mess of review papers and text books scattered around Eren.

“Taking a break from studying,” Eren said sheepishly, he knew Levi didn’t mind the mess when it was caused by Eren’s chaotic organization of studying, though he still felt bad for talking up the entire room with it, “Writing a note to one of our repeat customers.”

“Oh, the one overseas that bought the last couple books,” Levi said, leaning over Eren’s shoulder to read the note.

“Yeah, and some of the merch we sold,” Eren said.

“Aren’t you sweet, I’m sure she’ll love the note. Let me know when you’re done, I’ll sign it too,” Levi said, pressing his lips to Eren’s hair.

Eren turned his head, looking up at his boyfriend with a smile before leaning in for a kiss, “I missed you. You’re a little late getting home, did you stop somewhere?” he asked when they parted.

“Yeah, I had to run to the store,” Levi said, walking out of the room.

“Oh yeah? What did you get?” Eren asked.

“Just the one thing,” Levi called as he made his way down the hall.

“Which was?” Eren shouted.

“Come here and see!” Levi said, a hint of playfulness in his voice which made Eren roll his eyes and climb off the bed, hurrying through the apartment to find him.

“I swear to god Levi, if you bought only cheese again I’m…” Eren’s words died on his lips, his eyes wide as he stared at Levi; kneeling on the floor with a ring held up in his hand and a soft smile on face.

“Eren, I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

Eren’s eyes filled with tears as he dropped to his knees beside Levi, too overwhelmed with happiness to properly form the words; instead pulling the older man into a deep, passionate kiss.

“So is that a yes?” Levi asked as they pulled apart, his lips swollen and cheeks glistening with Eren’s tears as he smiled as bright as Eren had ever seen him.

“Yes,” Eren grinned, holding out his finger so Levi could slip on the ring.

“How about some cheese to celebrate?” Levi grinned, earning himself a loud bark of laughter and playful shove from Eren.

“You fucking dork, I love you so much,” Eren said, unable to wipe the happy grin from his face as he pulled Levi in for one more kiss.

 

Eren still couldn’t believe his luck; for three years he had been dating the man of his dreams, now they were going to get married and spend the rest of their lives deliriously happy together. All because of a notification that said _Captain commented on your photo_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Would love to know what you think <3


End file.
